It's never easy
by Steph-hime
Summary: Chapter 5 up!! Switches POV half way through, focuses on Sakura. Contains Yaoi, S+E, and a deep side of Syaoran, please R+R....
1. It's Never Easy Chapter 1

It's never easy  
  
Steph-Hime  
  
Authors notes: *bunch of hisses from S+S fans* I know, it's not S+S, but give it a chance. It's written in the opinion of Syaoran, and is very fluffy. I have to say, it's the only one of my fics so far that is! Fluffy that is.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors, or Card Captor Sakura. Which ever way you look at it I don't own! All I have are two new magazines that I brought yesterday and a 20p!  
  
Story  
  
" But I thought you loved me?"  
Those words played in my mind over and over, the same scene repeated. Which ever way I look at it, I can't seem to make it any better.  
I didn't want to do it, but I couldn't go on living a lie. It was true, I had broken up with Kinomoto Sakura, my girlfriend for the better part of 4 years. It's not that I don't love her any more, I do, but it's more a love felt between brother and sister. Sibling love. And plus, I developed feelings for someone else, but I would never tell her that, I didn't want to hurt her any more than I had to.  
One of my best friends, though I'd never admit it, Eriol phoned me. Sakura had gone to him afterwards. Why him? Why not Tomoyo, her best friend and second cousin? Maybe it's because he and her father are joined, as reincarnations of Clow. Or maybe because of everything they had been through, with the transformation of the Clow cards. I don't know, I'm just confusing myself.  
Eriol wanted to know why I had broken up with her. So I told him, the cold hard truth, not leaving out any detail, no matter how small. He was shocked, mind you, I would be too if someone I had known for 4 years had said what I did.  
I wonder what mother would say if she found out I was in love with someone else, a guy for that matter. I suppose she'd be shocked more than anything. Meiling will support me, I hope. She supported me when she found out that I was in love with Sakura, heck, it was her and Tomoyo that finally got me to admit it!  
I wonder what Tomoyo and Sakura will say when they find out? I can't hide it, it'a a part of me. I just hope that Sakura will let me explain everything. She's been my best friend as well as my girlfriend, and I don't want to loose her. I've been through thick and thin with her, I hope she'll repay that gratitude.  
The rain keeps hitting on the window pane, and it shows no sign of stopping. I wonder if this is Sakura's way of getting me back, using the rain card to cause a flood. No, she wouldn't do that, it's not her style.  
The phone's ringing. I suppose I better get it.  
" Moshi moshi."   
" Syaoran, It's Tomoyo."   
" Tomoyo-chan, let me explain."  
" No I need to talk Syaoran. Eriol's just rang me." she said.  
" He has?"  
" Yeah, why didn't you say earlier?" She asked me.  
" I didn't want to hurt Sakura. She's my best friend, and I would never hurt her. That's why I didn't break up with her until now."  
" Don't that silly. Why didn't you tell me that you, you know."  
" That I love someone else?"  
" Yeah. So who is she? Do I know her? Is she pretty? Well of course she's pretty, I wanna know all about her!" Tomoyo said excitedly.  
Somehow, even though I'd broken up with her best friend, she still wanted to know. Of course, Eriol hadn't told her the whole truth.  
" Actually, Tomoyo-chan, I'm in love with a guy."  
I dreaded saying those last six words. How would she take it?   
Silence  
" Tomoyo?"   
" So, Don't just leave me in the dark, who is he?"  
" You mean, you don't mind?" I asked surprised.  
" Of course not baka! I'm your friend, I'll support you though anything."  
That last sentence felt like a huge weight had been lifted. Tomoyo supported me.  
" You might not feel that way when I tell you who he is."   
" Come on tell me! Does he love you too?" Tomoyo said, no doubt thinking of really embarrassing couples outfits.  
" I don't think he does love me." I said, fighting back the tears.  
" Oh, Syaoran. You can still tell me."  
" Okay, It's Eriol."  
" What?!" She shouted.   
" How did I know you'd react like that."  
" Wait till I get my hand's on Hiiragizawa!" She shouted. " If he moans to me one more time I'll kill him!"  
" Huh?"  
It was the only thing I could say. I thought she'd go off the deep end at me, but no, she's threatening him.  
" I've gotta call some one Syaoran, but I'll come round later 'kay?" She said.  
Before I could even say anything she hung up, to call Sakura no doubt.  
  
Just before 7 there was a knock on the door, I figured it would be Tomoyo. I answered it to find Eriol.  
" Well If I knew you were coming, I would have dressed up!" I joked.  
Okay, jokes aren't my strong point, but at least I'm trying to impress him.  
" We need to talk." He said, coming in and heading straight for the couch.  
" Fine." I said, following him.  
He sat down on the couch.  
" Listen I," I began to say before Eriol cut it.  
" I was a idiot."  
" You were a idiot?" I questioned. " I had no right to tell you what I did. I should have known that you didn't feel the same."  
" You had every right to tell me, and in fact, I'm glad you did. If you didn't I would never have had the courage to do this."  
He stood up and walked towards me, stopping when our faces were almost touching.  
I could feel my cheeks heating, but he didn't seem to mind.  
" You know, you're cute when you blush." He said, before gently brushing his lips against mine.  
What did I do in return? Stood there like a moron of course, blushing all the way.  
He lifted his hand to my cheek.  
" I should have told you when I first started to feel this way. But you and Sakura looked so in love, I didn't want to ruin it." Eriol said.  
" Baka. That doesn't matter now." I said taking his hand and holding it in mine.  
  
" What are you doing?"  
" Damn it Hiiragizawa!" I shouted.  
" I'm sorry, did I interupt you?" He said, smiling.  
There was a time when I hated that smile, but now, I think it's quite sexy.  
" So what are you doing?" He asked again, peering over my shoulder to look at the screen of my laptop.  
" Writing." I answered bluntly.  
" Writing what?" he asked.  
" Is this 20 questions or something?" I asked annoyed.  
" I was just wondering." He said, starting to massage my shoulders.  
" I didn't know you could do that." I said, relaxing.  
" I can do a lot of things you don't know about." He said, grinning.  
" Why'd you have to be so damn mysterious?" I asked.  
" Admit it, that's why you love me."  
" Of course." I said, turning to face him and stealing a kiss.  
" You know, Sakura and Tomoyo are coming around later." Eriol said.  
" Good, I miss talking to them."  
" It was your choice to move to England with me." Eriol said.  
I pouted. " I know, It's too bad the cost for long distance is so high."  
" They have a surprise too." Eriol said.  
" What kind of surprise?" I asked, knowing that their last surprise ended in me being tied to a tree with a sign around me neck saying ' I love Eriol.' I didn't mind that part, the part I didn't like was that I only had my underwear on.  
" You'll have to wait and see."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Steph-hime: so what do ya think? Click on the little button below to review, and oh yeah S+S all the way! ('cept of course this little ficcy.) 


	2. It's Never Easy The REAL Chapter 2

It's Never Easy - Chapter 3 (well really chapter 2)  
  
Steph-Hime: I decided to change chapter 2, from Syaoran's POV to Sakura's, just to make things a bit more confusing!   
  
Disclaimer:   
*Steph-Hime drags in Syaoran*   
Steph-Hime: I don't wanna do it so Syaoran can.  
Syaoran: huh?   
Steph-Hime: the disclaimer  
Syaoran: oh, Steph-Hime does not own Card Captors. Happy?  
Steph-Hime: Very.  
  
Dedicated to: Luke, I know your not really talking to me right now, but this is for you.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Here I am, sitting with Tomoyo on her mom's private plane, making our way to see Eriol and Syaoran. I still don't really understand why they moved to England; all I know is that they had to think about things.   
  
  
  
" Sakura, I don't know how to tell you this. You're my best friend, and I know that we broke up and everything, but I still think we're close friends. That's why I have to say this. Is this even making sense?" Syaoran mumbled. I could tell he was nervous.  
" What do you need to tell me?" I said, lightly smiling, even though he was talking to me over the phone.  
" Well, erm, your probably the last of my close friends to find this out, and that's because I never want to hurt you Sakura, it's just something that happened."  
" Syaoran, you're mumbling." I said, laughing quietly.  
" Okay, I'm just gonna say this. I'm in love with some one else."  
That's when it hit me like a tonne of bricks. He loved someone else, that's why he broke up with me.  
" Who is she?" I managed to ask, trying to stop the tears from flowing.  
" Well, that's a problem, it's not a she."  
" You mean you love a guy?"  
" Yeah."  
" Well, who is he?" I said, letting the tears flow.  
" Eriol." He whispered.  
" Eriol? But you two were always fighting." I said, sobbing lightly.  
" Sakura, please don't cry."  
" I'm sorry, Syaoran, I've got to go." I said, before hanging up my phone and crying into my pillow.  
" Hey Kaijuu, dinners ready!" Touya shouted, receiving no answer. " Sakura?"  
My 'nii-chan opened the door and saw me crying.  
" I'll kill the Gaki!" He shouted.  
" No, you won't." I managed to say.  
  
  
  
" Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked me.  
" Yeah, I was just thinking." I replied, giving her my best smile.  
Of course, she knew everything before me, she knew who I'd react, yet she still talked Syaoran into telling me about his feelings. I suppose I'd find out sooner or later anyway, but having Syaoran tell me, it was heart breaking, I had to believe it.  
" So, are you looking forward to seeing Eriol-kun and Li-kun?" My best friend asked.  
" Yeah, it will be good to see them again."  
Huh, what a lie. I didn't really want to come, Tomoyo dragged me, saying that if I came again it would finally let me get over Syaoran. But I don't want to get over him. I still love him!   
I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket, and read through the text.   
" What's that?" Tomoyo asked, trying to read over my shoulder.  
" Oh, this?" I said, holding up the paper. " Just something for Syaoran."  
" Can I read it?" She asked.  
" No, it's for his eye's only."  
  
  
  
We finally touched down in England.  
" Come on, the limo will be waiting!" My best friend said, dragging me off the plane and towards a small car park.  
" Well, get in." Tomoyo said. I had been standing looking at the car for five minutes.  
" Tomoyo-chan, it's hard, I don't want to do this." I moaned.  
" Sakura-chan, we'll being seeing them soon."  
" I know, but I just don't think I can face them being so happy, when I'm so sad. I've tried to be happy for them, I just don't think I can." I said lightly sobbing.  
" Sakura-chan, you'll have to get used to seeing them together more." Tomoyo said, dragging me into the car.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo knocked on the solid oak door.  
" Eriol let me get the door, it could be someone important." Came the muffled sound of Syaoran.  
" Doesn't he know it's us?" Tomoyo asked.  
" I hid my aura." I explained.  
The large door opened revealing Syaoran.  
" Tomoyo, Sakura, come in." Syaoran said, moving out of the doorway.  
" So, you've finally got a interior decorator in." Tomoyo laughed, remembering that the last time they had visited, it had wallpaper falling down.  
" Nakuru decorated." Syaoran quickly answered, shutting the door.  
" Little wolf, who is it?" Eriol asked.  
Syaoran's face rapidly blushed and replied, " Tomoyo and Sakura."  
Eriol walked through to meet us. " Ah, you made it. I take it you trip was good?"  
" It was okay." I quickly answered.  
" Come, sit down, I've just made some tea." Eriol said, inviting us into his living room.  
" Thank you." Tomoyo said, thanking our host.  
  
  
  
" You said you had a surprise for us?" Syaoran said, getting straight to the point.  
" Yes. Now close your eyes." Tomoyo said.  
" Last time I did that, I ended up tied to a tree, in only my underwear." Syaoran said.  
I gently laughed, remembering the time.  
Syaoran closed his eyes and waited for the surprise.  
" We're moving to England." Tomoyo excitedly said.  
" What?" Syaoran asked, opening his eyes wide.  
" We're moving to England." I repeated, " We've been offered places at a school here in London."  
  
  
  
" Thank you for the lovely tea Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said, slightly bowing.  
" No problem, just let us know when you move here." Eriol smiled.  
" Silly, that's why we're here now." I said.  
" Then let us help you unpack." Syaoran offered.  
" It's okay, we'll manage, anyway 'nii-chan is on his way with Yuki. They have all our things." I laughed.  
" Well at least let us walk you to your car." Eriol said, linking arms with Tomoyo.  
" Syaoran wait." I said, pulling on his arm. " This is for you. But you have to promise that Eriol-kun won't read it." I got out the piece of paper and handed it to him.  
" Sure Sakura." He said, taking it and walking with me to the car.  
  
3rd person view (I'm sorry, but it's the only way that I can get my point across)  
  
Syaoran sat in his bed holding the piece of paper Sakura had given him. He gently unfolded it and read it to himself.  
  
Dear Syaoran,  
  
I never really knew you  
You were just another friend  
But when I got to know you,  
I let my heart unbend.  
  
I couldn't help past memories,  
That would only make me cry,  
I had to forget my first love,  
And give love another try.  
  
So I've fallen in love with you,  
And I'll never let you go,  
I love you more than anyone,  
I just had to let you know.  
  
And if you ever wonder why,  
I don't know what I'll say,  
But I'll never stop loving you,  
Each and every day.  
  
My feelings for you will never change,  
Just know my feelings are true,  
Just remember one thing,  
I Love You!  
  
  
  
A/N: Like the poem??? I do. It was written by Luke (the same Luke who this is dedicated to). So don't rip it off. So did you like the real chapter 2? Click on the little button down there. You see it? Good! 


	3. It's Never Easy Chapter 3

It's never easy - Chapter 3  
  
Gomen, only a little chapter this time, but it leads into a bigger one, so don't hurt me!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a new copy of Office 2000. Oh, and a CD-R!  
  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
When Sakura and Tomoyo announced they were moving to England, it made me think about the reason Eriol and I had moved here. Well one reason was that Sakura's big brother, Touya was trying to kill me, but I could have easily used my magic on him.   
Secondly, Meilin. Sure she supported Eriol and I, but she was way too OTT. Trying to take our photo,   
and constantly trying to catch us together on film, I swear she's turning into a clone of Tomoyo!   
Mother, yet another reason. She disowned me, saying that I should settle down and marry a nice girl, like Sakura. Clow Reed was gay, so why shouldn't a descendant of him be the same way? Just because I'm seeing his reincarnate, it's no reason to throw me out of my own house. If it were one of my sisters who batted for the other team, mother wouldn't react nearly half as bad. Just because I'm the youngest, and the only male, she comes down on me like a tonne of bricks! Anyway, Eriol decided that we should move to England, a new beginning. Anywhere would have been fine, as long as it was with him, but I know he has roots here, meaning I have to learn yet another language.  
That poem, another thing that's playing on my mind. I never realised that Sakura still had feelings that strong for me. I was so happy with Eriol, I never stopped to think about how she felt about the whole thing. I feel so guilty, I just want to make things right. I know how Yukito must have felt. Maybe if I use the same approach, let her down gently and she might realise she loves some one else more. Yeah that's what I'll do. I have my plan, down to put it into action.  
  
  
Erm, well, that was confusing. Please don't hurt me because it's a short chapter. Next time it will be a lot longer, and thanks to all my lovely reviewers.  
  
Steph-hime, primary webmistress FAYSMN  
  
  
See that button, please click on it and review!! 


	4. It's Never Easy Chapter 4

It's Never Easy - Chapter 5 (I Think)  
  
  
Steph-hime: Okay, I'm updating from School, very naughty of me, but hey, I'm bored!! What are ICT lessons and free's for anyway. I've also reposted, the spell checker at school is rubbish!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned CCS, E+S would so be official (they're majorly kawaii!!) and Tomoyo would have her oh-so-cute Japanese Voice instead of the dodgy dub voice. In other words, I no own.  
  
(Sakura's POV)  
  
'How did I get myself into this mess?' I asked myself for the fifth time in as many minutes. 'Why did I agree?'  
  
It all started when Tomoyo walked over to me, looking too cheerful.  
"Oh, Sakura-chan." She called.  
"Yes Tomoyo?" I asked, turning to face the lavender eyed girl.  
"I've got the perfect solution to get you out of your slump!" She quickly said.  
"And what would that be?" I asked sceptically.  
"I'm setting you up on a date!"  
" Oh no." I said, backing away from her.  
"Come on, it'll be just like the old days when you and Syaoran used to date." She pleaded.  
"That was a long time ago, and besides, I don't think I'm ready to date again."   
"Please?" She asked, showing puppy dog eye's. "Do it for me."  
" Fine Tomoyo."  
  
I caved. I could never say no to Tomoyo, my best friend and cousin. She kind of has a spell over me.  
"You look so kawaii!" Tomoyo screamed as I entered the living room.  
"So who is this guy?" I ask, hoping that he's not some psychopath.   
"He's one of my cousins, and he's really cute." Tomoyo gushed.  
The doorbell rang.  
"That'll be him!" Tomoyo said, excited running towards the door.  
"Luke!" She screamed. "It's been such a long time!" [1]  
"So where's this girl that I absolutely have to date?" He asked.  
Tomoyo practically dragged him to me.  
"This is Sakura. I know you'll get on great!"  
  
Silence.  
"So, you're from Japan?" He said awkwardly.  
"Yeah, that's right." I answered.  
More silence.  
I could feel myself willing Tomoyo-chan's driver to go faster.  
"What's it like over there?" Luke asked.  
"It's pretty, lot's of Cherry Blossom trees. My old road had a lot of them." I answered, remembering skating under the shade.  
  
We finally got to the restaurant.  
"The tables just down here." The waiter said, willing us to follow him.  
We sat down, and were handed menu's. Then I realised something, my English is not quite as good as it should be.  
I cursed to myself. [2]  
"Did you say something?" Luke asked, looking into my eye's.  
"I'm just having a bit of trouble reading the menu." I sighed, before giggling nervously.  
"Don't worry, if you want, I can order for you?" He suggested.  
  
I absentmindedly nodded, and accidentally started to listen in to a conversation.  
"Here you are, your normal table." The waiter we had said.  
"Thank you." A voice suspiciously like Eriol's said. "Want me to pull out your chair koi?"  
"Shut up." A voice hissed. Hmmmm that sounded like Syaoran.   
'It can't be.' I said to myself, shaking my head.  
"Is something wrong?" my date asked.  
"Huh? Oh no, everything's fine." I said. "I, uh, gotta use the girls room." I stood from my seat and made my way to the bathroom.  
  
"It can't be them." I said out loud, not caring if anyone else was in the bathroom.  
I quickly washed my hands before opening the door. There they were. Being as inconspicuous as I could, I hid behind a bush.  
'I'm getting too much like Tomoyo.' I thought to myself.  
I peeked my head over the top of the bush, to see them holding hands.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Argh!" I said, okay, screamed, knocking over the bush and causing them to look straight at me.  
"Hi." I said, laughing nervously.  
  
(Syaoran POV)  
  
"Sakura?" I stood up.  
"Hello Sakura-chan, what a coincidence." Eriol said, smiling.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I'm, erm, on a date." Sakura said, before quickly walking back to her table.  
"That was unexpected." Eriol commented.  
I don't get it. Was she spying on us, or just using the date as an excuse. For all I know, she could have found out that we we're eating her tonight and got a date so she could watch us.  
"Syaoran." Eriol whispered, taking my hand in his.  
I automatically blushed.  
"Mou, your so cute when you blush." [3]  
I glared at him.  
"Can we go?" I ask.  
"Why, just because Sakura-chan's here?" He asked me.  
"No, I don't feel like being out right now." I said.  
"Okay." He said, signalling for the waiter to come over.  
  
"I think its great that Sakura's on a date." Eriol said.  
"Yeah." I answered.  
"Something tells me that you're not too happy."  
I don't get it. Am I jealous? I shouldn't feel like this, Sakura and I broke up. So why do I feel so protective?  
"Let's just go home." I said, taking his hand and slightly pulling him.  
  
  
[1] Luke - First name I thought of.  
[2] Sakura's a bit OOC here, and I apologise!  
[3] Mou = Geez. 


End file.
